Blow
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: PWP. They just want it, impatient as they are, hot and heavy, here and now. Dean/Castiel. Blowjobs and hair pulling!kink.


**I couldn't get this image out of my head. I have a weak spot for mouth fucking and hair pulling. I blame this completely on MissStud. This is the result of doing a Destiel RP while listening to 'Blow' by Ke$ha. It's quick, because it started out as me just describing the picture that comes to mind whenever I picture Dean mouth-fucking Cas.**

* * *

They're in a dark alley in the night time. It's wet out, but not raining, just enough to coat the walls in a glistening mist. Dean and Cas are kissing, rough and hard and just wanting. And Cas just slides onto his knees, neither one of them even getting undressed. They just want it, impatient as they are, hot and heavy, here and now.

Dean has one hand braced against the slick wall while another is buried in Cas' hair. Cas is fumbling at Dean's belt, working to get it open but it frustrates him, still not used to working human contraptions. He's working at it, all the while mouthing Dean's cock through his pants. Dean is impatient, and he gives Cas' hair a rough tug to warn him to hurry the fuck up, which elicits a loud moan from the angel.

Cas gives him a smoldering glare, and just rips the belt open, the buckle bending under his angelic strength. Dean groans at the display, and bites his lip as Cas unbuttons him, zips his fly down and exposes him to the air.

The cool air barely hits him as Cas engulfs him in the warm heat of his mouth, taking him in as far and as deep as he can. Dean moans, his hands making soft tugs at the silkiness of Cas' hair. With each pull, Cas makes a noise in the back of his throat, the low vibrations moving through him and around him.

It takes everything in Dean's power not to thrust into Cas' mouth, and he bites down on his lip hard. Cas must sense this or be reading his mind, because he looks up at Dean, meeting Dean's eyes, and with a nod he begins to move his mouth up and down Dean's shaft, pressing his hands on Dean's thighs, his thumbs caressing in circles around the sensitive flesh, moving into a rhythm.

Dean can take a hint, and he begins to move, thrusting in and out of Cas' mouth, turning those lips a violent shade of red, spit-slicked and hot. He watches his cock slide in and out of Cas' mouth in fascination, loving how he's just _taking_ it, how he's acting like it's the best thing he has ever tasted.

He feels a swipe of tongue against him, lapping at him, and makes a keening noise. He twists his hands into Cas' hair even more tightly, thrusting even harder into him, rougher, faster. Cas is moving his head, matching every movement Dean makes. Dean is wondering just _how_ a forty-thousand-year-old virgin learned all of this, but in all honesty he doesn't really care at the moment.

Cas' lips are so red, so full, hot and open and filthy. He moans again, the hand supporting his weight slipping on the wet wall.

"_Fuck, Cas_," he moans. He's feeling that white-hot sensation in the pit of his stomach, feels close to the edge, so close to being pushed over.

"I'm gonna—" he tugs on Cas' hair to pull him away, but Cas just makes a whining noise around him, and starts to suck on him even harder, hollowing his cheeks and turning into a fucking vacuum, and _fuck_ if that's not the hottest thing that Dean has ever seen.

Cas meets Dean eyes, gorgeous ocean blue beneath dark lashes, and Dean's standing corrected. That filthy, dirty look is the hottest thing he has ever seen, and it sends him straight over the edge with a violent shove and Dean is coming, releasing himself into Cas' mouth.

Cas is swallowing as much as he can, some of it dribbling from his mouth as he sucks Dean dry. When the last spurt finishes, he feels Cas' tongue around his oversensitive flesh, licking and cleaning him off.

Finally he releases Dean with a wet _pop,_ standing up slowly until he is between Dean and the wall. Dean collapses on him, and Cas supports his weight, meeting their lips in a kiss.

Dean can taste himself inside Cas' mouth, and that is more of a turn-on than it should be.

Their kisses turn more gentle, much more meaningful as Cas slides them both down to the ground.

And as Dean drifts off into a blissful nap, he wonders just what he did to deserve such an angel.


End file.
